The Knight in Green
The Knight in Green is the thirty-first Hyrule Historia mission and fifth of Return of Sulkaris. Intro After the Gohma abandon Palagard's Sanctuary, Impa finds Saria imprisoned inside the crystal formerly holding Sulkaris. * Impa: I'll do whatever I can to free you, Saria. * Impa: I only hope there is a Hyrule to return to after I do. POV switches to Laruto, Ralis and the Lanayru army fleeing for Vigjaro, the Gohma in hot pursuit. Laruto holds Ralis and searches for Rusl's wagon. * Laruto: Rusl, please take Ralis south and get out of here as fast as you can! * Rusl: What's wrong, Laruto? * Rusl: Dear Nayru... The Gohma storm into Vigjaro. POV switches to the inner sanctum of the Cathedral. * Nostrum (enters the sanctum and speaks to Hylia): You summoned me? * Hylia: It's time. * Nostrum: Your Grace, are you certain? * Hylia: Hyrule will fall if I do not act. * Hylia: Awaken my army. * Nostrum: At once. (leaves for Link's stasis chamber and awakens him) * Nostrum: My son, it's time to put your training to the test. * Nostrum: Be strong. I have nothing but confidence in you. Link dresses for battle. POV switches to the fleeing Hylian army outside. * Kazakk: Cowards! This battle is what all true warriors strive for! * Kazakk: Is there no more courage left in my Kingdom? Link walks past Kazakk and the army, singlehandedly kills many Gohma and forces the rest to flee as Kazakk, Ilia, Ralis, Laruto and Liyer, among others, watch in amazement. After the Gohma retreat, Lana appears with the Hylian Wizards, standing next to the Hylian army. * Lana: You just could not wait for us, could you? * Lana: You've always been such a show off. * Kazakk: Who... who are you people? * Lana: I am General Lana Valashi of the Order of the Wizzrobe and first Mage of Hylia. * Kazakk: Your hair... is blue. * Lana: Yes? * Kazakk: Why...? * Lana: It's a side effect of Wizzrobe magic. * Lana: Pretty soon it will go white and then just fall out. * Lana: Most of our order shave their hair off before that, but I like the blue. * Kazakk: Where did you all come from? Who raised this army? Who are you working for? * Link: With all due respect my King, that is none of your business. * Kazakk: As King of Hyrule I demand an answer, boy. * Link: I answer to a higher authority than you, King. * Lana: Ooooookay listen up everyone, the Gohma are no doubt regrouping. * Lana: Any soldier of Hyrule who wants to live will fall under my command here and now. * Lana: I want crossbowmen up on the rampart to give my mages cover from any possible ranged attack. * Lana: I want any Swordsman to take up positions in the eastern tradeway. * Lana: Acolytes, you're with Link at the gates. POV switches to the Gohma army. * Agitha: Still sticking around? * Agitha: I'd run, none will be spared. * Mido: Is that a threat? * Agitha: It's a concern, dummy. * Mido: Why do you keep trying to stick up for me? * Agitha: If I don't stick up for you, then no one will. (leaves) Outro At the northern wall of the city. * Lana: They're trying to cross the moat! The Gohma continue to advance, disregarding their casualties. * Lana: Don't let them cross the moat!!! (teleports in front of Link) * Link: What's wrong? * Lana: They are almost across the north moat! * Link: Everyone to the north plaza now! The Gohma crawl past the wall into the city, and engages Link, Lana and the Acolytes. As the battle goes south, the Gohma turn back and flee. * Agitha: Don't run little ones, we have the number advantage! * Agitha: Your minds are scattered, calm yourselves! The Gohma do not listen and continue to flee until only Agitha is left, captured by the Hylians and brought in front of Kazakk, Link and Lana. Kazakk speaks to Agitha. * Kazakk: I've seen some very strange things today. * Kazakk: I've seen a man in a green dress singlehandedly fight off giant spiders. * Kazakk: A blue haired woman command an army of wizards... * Kazakk: And now a little girl in league with the Gohma. * Kazakk: What in the name of Nayru is going one, young one? * Kazakk: Gohma do not wage war like this. * Kazakk: They do not build hives on all borders and invade from multiple fronts. * Kazakk: They eat little girls, not add them to their ranks! * Agitha: This world is full of so much silence. * Agitha: I see it in all your eyes... * Agitha: All of you are so lonely in your head, screaming. * Agitha: Words are not enough. * Kazakk: What are the Gohma doing? * Agitha: I will see to it that all will dwell in harmony! * Agitha: Praise be to her will! * Agitha: Praise be to Sulkaris. * Lana: Sulkaris? This is bad... * Lana: If this is true we have to secure the Triforce. * Sulkaris (telepathically whispers to Agitha): Lead them astray. * Agitha: How? * Agitha: OH! * Agitha: Oh Oh Oh! * Agitha: Mister King! Mister King Kazakk! * Agitha: I think your daughter is alive. * Agitha: There's this wonderful man who helped the Gohma out in exchange for your daughter. * Agitha: Now he's looking for a band of Keatons. * Agitha: My guess is he will barter her to them for something really dangerous! * Agitha: There's a manor the Keatons use not far from here, though it's a tough climb. * Kazakk: Get my armies ready, we march at once! * Kazakk (speaks to Link): I don't care what you say, you're coming with me, my boy! Link march with Kazakk and the Hylian army from Vigjaro. * Lana: Link, we don't have time to go rescue Princesses... * Link: You don't need me to defend the city. I'll be fine. (continues with the Hylians) * Ralis (spots Link): There he is! * Ilia (speaks to Link): What you did was amazing. * Ilia: I've never seen someone spin like that! * Ralis: Aren't you afraid of all those Gohma? * Link: Soon enough the Gohma will be afraid of me. * Rusl: What's your name, kid? * Link: Link, and so long as I live, Hyrule stands! (leaves) * Ilia: He's the most handsome man I've ever seen. Ralis is not pleased. POV switches to Liyer and an Oocca. * Liyer: Yes, inform His Highness that we have a problem. Category:Hyrule Historia